


Inked

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just drunk enough to think that this is the best idea ever, and to make 24 think so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)". For my "tattoos/tattooing" square for Kink Bingo.

So usually a bachelor party required the presence of a bachelor, but after the Monarch had called it quits for the night, the henchmen were still drunk and rowdy and decided to go into town. They walked past the tattoo parlor twice before 21 noticed it, but once his sloshed thought processes managed it, there was nothing to be done but for all of the henchmen to crowd in while 21 got his first ink.

He'd expected it to hurt a lot, but 21 had discovered, somewhere between the first touch of the tattoo gun to his skin and the point where he squeezed 24's hand hard, that the sensation of being tattooed wasn't really that bad. It stung, yeah, but he was a henchman, he was used to pain, and this kind of pain was something he'd chosen rather than something that happened to him. And really, compared to being punched, the hum of the needle against his skin felt-- well. Kind of interesting.

"Hey, you okay?" 24 asked, squeezing his hand back. 21 didn't even realize his lips were parted until he licked them absently. "Hang in there, buddy. This is going to look totally badass."

"Yeah..." Honestly, once he got used to it, it didn't hurt. Not in a bad way, anyway. The tattoo gun traced the outline of a wing against his back and 21 fought the urge to squirm. It felt kind of like being scratched... and he liked being scratched.

People said you could get addicted to getting tattoos. 21 was starting to see why. Sure, he'd come in here on a drunken impulse tonight, the decision to get a Monarch tattoo had been spur-of-the-moment, but it wasn't even half done and he was already thinking about the next ink he wanted to get. Something bigger. Maybe on his stomach. Something even more badass.

When he looked up at 24, the taller man was staring intently at his back, watching the tattoo artist working steadily. 21 let his hand go slack in 24's grip and was privately pleased when he found his hand being gripped tighter. "Hey, you should get one too," he suggested.

"Uh, no, that's okay," 24 said. "Needles freak me out."

"Aw, come on. It doesn't even feel like a needle. And how sweet would it be to have matching tattoos?"

"That sounds kinda gay, actually. Matching butterfly tattoos? Totally gay."

"Hey, fuck you, you said it looked badass."

"It does look badass! On you! It would look less cool on me."

"I think you're just chicken." 24 frowned down at 21, dropping his hand and folding his arms. 21 made a face at him. "Chickeeeeen."

"Shut up! Your mom's a chicken."

"My mom has tattoos, dude. Therefore my mother is less of a chicken than your chicken ass." 21 felt like this was a valid argument. 24 seemed to agree, visibly wavering.

"Seriously? I mean... doesn't it hurt?"

"Come on, 24, you've been punched by Brock Samson. You've been dipped in fucking acid! This doesn't hurt at all compared to some of the shit we've been through." 21 wasn't about to mention that he actually enjoyed the sensation... that would just be weird. Not that things wouldn't be weird if he was still half-stocked when he got off the tattooing table, god knew these henchman uniforms did absolutely zip to disguise an erection. And it didn't help to try to think of something else while that delicious buzzing was still going on his skin.

"Well... do they have to match? I still think that's gay."

21 wanted to say something like _we jerk each other off sometimes,_ that's _gay_ , but not in front of the rest of the henchmen. He just shook his head. "Get whatever you want, but you have to get something."

"Peer pressure!" Still, 24 was smirking. 21 felt like he'd won this one. "All right, fine, you're right, it does look badass. Maybe I will get the same thing."

Of course, that was when someone noticed that the other person getting inked in the tattoo parlor was none other than Brock Samson, and there was nothing to be done besides pile onto the Swedish murder machine and hope things turned out for the best, and trust in sheer stupid drunken luck to see them through the night.


End file.
